Mysterious Bonds Pro
by WriterLeaked223
Summary: This was one of my favorite stories to type. Just another Idea I had.


January 13

Dear Diary,

My name is La'Sha Patterson and I am proud to say I am your new owner! I was so excited today when my older sister Elona gave you to me. Today is Friday, January the 13th, my birthday! I'm now 15 and my sister told me I should document every moment I have before I turn 16 next year. My party was lots of fun and my best friend that I haven't seen in days came to give me my present too. Her present was a beautiful skull necklace with wings that shines every time you wet it. My mom and dad went to Japan for their honeymoon but they sent me something really weird though. I can't really figure out exactly what it is, but I can make out a flower in the middle it has a note with it but it's in Japanese so I can't read it. I wonder what it means… Oh! I have to go cut my cake now but I will be back later.

Later-

Diary, it's exactly midnight now and the party is still going on. I'm not allowed to come out during this part though because my sister complains its 'Adults Only'. I don't get it diary, this is MY birthday party. Why is there even an Adults only part? But that's not the just of it, a girl that lives down the street from me named Jessica tried to steal my spotlight on my own birthday! Every time I got a present she would say she had something better. Then she invited me to her party next week. I'll go just to get the party gifts but I really don't like this girl. What is her name again?

January 14

Dear Diary,

I woke up this morning to our house completely trashed! Mom and Dad must've come back from their honeymoon this morning because they were the ones who woke me up! They scolded me for letting the party get out of hand and stomped up to their rooms. Elona just stood in the doorway and didn't say a word, as if she was innocent. Every time something happens I always get in trouble, but she's completely unharmed! Well, I can't always be upset. Sometimes the punishments work out better for me than they do for Elona.

My mom didn't really get upset. All she said was at least I had a great party. She didn't look like her happy self as usual she was upset and her eyes were really red. I thought something was wrong so when they went into their room I stood up against the door and listened. I overheard my dad say that some kids in the area have been disappearing and no one could find them anywhere like they just disappeared off the face of the earth. My mom must've got upset because I could make out a soft wail and could hear her scream. She said that whoever was doing this has no self-control and no respect for people's family. She said that she thought that the kids were being raped or murdered. Maybe even used as slaves! I wouldn't know what to do if I was ever a slave diary; it's too bad to even think about. Whoever those kids were I hope they're okay. All I can do is pray for them, because I feel in my gut that it was something much worse than what my mom said.

January 15

Dear Diary,

Today my mom and I went to go grocery shopping and saw a lady a few blocks away from us screaming and yelling. When my mom asked her what was wrong all she could say was Albert over and over again. My mom brought her home with us and we found out that her name was Francis and Albert was her son. He had gone to a friend's house to stay the night but never made it there. Apparently, the police called and informed her that they found his body near central park. He had only been missing for two weeks so she still had hope in heart when she found out.

According to the police he had been raped and brutally murdered with several organs missing. Diary, I ran to my room and cried. How could someone do that to her son? It's inhumane and so brutal diary. My mom must've been worried because she came in almost immediately after Ms. Francis left.

"La'Sha," she whispered to me creeping into my room "Listen baby. Death is a part of life, even if people die the good or bad way. What happened to Albert was truly horrifying but that's her grief to-"

"So you don't feel a little sympathy?" I screamed at her "That's no way for anyone to die! He was just going to a friend's house; he didn't deserve to be killed!"

She didn't say a word after I said that. All she did was get up and walk out. Yes, I feel guilty for how I did my mom but it was like she didn't even care! How could she even have a stable mind after that? Diary, I am beginning to think that something else is going on other than people disappearing. The way Albert was killed just didn't add up. I know New York is a dangerous place but exactly how dangerous could it be?

January 16

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry to say that now; I don't even want to go down the street alone. This morning when I went to catch the city bus, no one was on it! The bus driver said it's because parents are afraid to send their kids on the city bus with the fear that they'll disappear too. I've ridden the city bus since I was elementary school and there's no way I'd stop riding it now. A few disappearances and a murder don't really affect me that much so I'm just going to follow my regular routine. My mom didn't want me to go school this far out because she thinks I might get kidnapped and tried to take me out but I refused threatening to drop out next year and never go to college.

"You're a pretty girl." The bus driver said as i drifted off into my thoughts "Why did you take the risk of getting on the bus?"

"Because I saw on the news they caught the guy that's been doing this." I said "Everyone else is still in a meaningless panic but school is more important to me."

"Oh really is that so? Heh, funny most girls as young as you never say that." The driver replied "Me, as a man I would expect a young man to say that. But a young woman, this is a rare occasion."

"Actually I'm just 15." I said making sure I watched the window so I wouldn't miss my stop "My mom always taught me that. Going to school, then to the town bakery and back home is really tiring."

"Bakery eh?" he said making a turn "You must have to get on a lot of buses to get over there. What's your position?"

"I'm a baking assistant." I said "Mainly I take care of the children that come in but it's still a job."

"Hmmm." He said staring at me through the bus mirror "Here's your stop. Have a nice day at school and a wonderful week."

The conversation with the bus driver really excited me. I was happy to know that not everyone was in turmoil because of last week's events. It's bad for me that it started again at school. When will this all end?

January 19

Dear Diary,

Lately the bus driver and I have been getting really close. I learned that his name is Slice. Well, he likes to be called that. Also that he has a daughter named Chelsea. I met her the other day but she seemed kind of frightened and removed. She just seemed weird to me, and Slice was being a little bit mean to her for that to be his daughter. When I told my mom about him she, as usual, had nothing but bad things to say.

"I've never seen a man named Slice drive the downtown bus," my mother told me "Usually Ms. Gretchen drives that bus. Have you seen her lately?"

"No," I said happily "but I think I like Slice and Chelsea better."

"Don't tell me you are that blind La'Sha!" she yelled at me "Obviously he's not a bus driver! I don't want you to ride that bus again and I'm pulling you out of school. Quit if you want!"

"That's the only school I have to complete the courses I need to be a novelist!" I snapped back "Why is it always an argument with you? He's nice, and so is Chelsea!"

"La'Sha, you are so naive to be my daughter."

I ran to my room and now I'm writing in you diary. She just doesn't understand that I feel left out at school and home. All I want is a friend and now I found one. Why does she always treat me like that? I'm beginning to feel smothered diary, what should I do?

January 20

Dear Diary,

Jessica handed out invitations to her party today and she gave two to each person. The black and pink invitation was for 'formal' party goers and the ones in white and red are for the casual guests. We can bring one guest each and I decided to bring Chelsea. She asked if she could come along, but of course I would say yes! Slice has been acting kind of weird. He seems frustrated and just stares at me all the time. I thought something might be bothering him, so when I got on the bus I decided to ask.

"Slice what's bothering you?" I said "I'm here for you even though you're older. I'll do anything to help you."

"Anything to help me?" he replied grabbing my arm "No matter what it is?"

"Sure." I said but I looked out the window and noticed it was time for me to get off "See you later Mr. Slice! I hope you can fix that problem you have."

"I already have an idea of how," he yelled as I ran home "thank you La'Sha!"

My mom and I haven't talked since yesterday. I hate it when we don't talk to each other because she and I were so close when I was younger. I know she was only worried about me but I'm 15, I am not a kid anymore. The silence during dinner was so cold and unbearable! Should I apologize? I mean is it really necessary for me to?

Slice says I don't have too so I agree with him. All this stupid disappearance mess should be done with. They caught the man, so why is everyone still uneasy? All the children are safe now, including myself. Why should I hide from someone who doesn't even get to walk the street anymore? I swear diary, adults are ridiculous.

But, that's not all I have to tell you. I called Jessica and she says she needs to talk to me bright and early tomorrow. She said it's important that I come and to come alone. She sounded scared and like she was in a rush over the phone but never said anything about it. Me and her have never been really close friends but I sense something wrong with her. As if she's saying she needs my help. Sounds silly coming from me and I don't really know her right? Well, I'll go but only to make sure she's okay.

January 21

Dear Diary,

I am absolutely fed up with this town and it's people! All I heard people talk about was how Chelsea and Slice seem suspicious. Saying unnecessary insults as if they committed a crime! I overheard two old women talking about it and to be that age they had no respect for them. Their words were unbelievable I wanted to yell at them but instead sat and listened.

"That bus driver and his so called 'daughter' are beginning to become an eyesore." One of them said "I heard they still can't find the original bus driver. Where could the driver have gone?"

"They probably killed the poor lad." The other replied "How else could he have disappeared? You ask me, those two are no good."

"Oh! And the daughter looks so familiar!" the first one said "She acts weird but she's very charming. I would still like to know where I saw her face!"

"I know." The other lady replied "I will never let them come near my precious little grandchild! Those too are murderers and frauds."

"You don't know them!" I yelled "Everyone is the same! Stop being so arrogant and ignorant and give them a chance!"

"Wha-"

"Stop insulting them and you don't know who they even are!" I continued "You of all people should know to respect people. You two old hags!"

"Hags?"

"La'Sha that's enough!" a voice said behind me "Go home!"

"Mom?" I said turning around "No! So you approve of what they're doing? It's cruel and unnecessary! They don't even know them!"

"La'Sha I'll say it one more time."

"No!" I yelled "Why do you always do this? I hate you!"

Whap!

"Go home!" she said slapping me "I'll talk to you when I get back. Don't come out of your room!"

"Why did you hit me?" I protested the mark on my face was stinging horribly "I won't go anywhere where I'll still see your face abuser!"

"La'Sha I-"

"I hate you!" I screamed and ran off "Stay away from me!"

I couldn't understand why my mom had hit me. When I was younger she was really strung out on drugs and used to hit me all the time. But, she promised me! She promised she would never hit me again! She just broke her promise to me and yelled at me on top of that! I never want to go home ever again. But while I was sitting on a corner trying to gather my thoughts Jessica showed up.

"La'Sha?" she said poking me "Yo, La'Sha why are you on the corner? Examining a new profession?"

"Go away Jessica." I said harshly "I don't want to see you right now."

"But we were supposed to chat today!" she pleaded "Listen, it's about Chelsea. Her name isn't Chelsea she's-"

"No more!" I couldn't take hearing anymore of this "Goodbye Jessica!"

I dashed down the street and kept running. I didn't want to stop, I had to keep going. My mind kept telling me to go and never stop for anything. I wanted to never see that town ever again. As far as I know, everyone there is my enemy. Now I'm sitting under a tree on the outskirts of town. It's cold and I'm hungry diary but at least I have you.

January 22

Dear diary,

I was saved! I thought I was on the verge of death last night when Chelsea appeared out of nowhere. She carried me piggy back position all the way to their house and even made me a bath. Slice came back and was just as surprised as I was when I woke up in a steaming hot bath. Chelsea scolded me for running off while Slice just stared at me weirdly.

"What?"

"How old are you exactly La'Sha?" he asked "Just wondering."

"15." I replied "My birthday was the 13th. I'm sure I-"

"What's your cup size?"

"Huh?" I said he was beginning to scare me "What are you-"

"Slice!" Chelsea cut in "Not this one! I won't let you! How could you even come to wonder?"

"What?" he yelled "She's the one who said she'd do anything for me. You know what happened on the last voyage, I have to make up!''

"But," Chelsea continued to protest "She's a class A! He called for a lower class; he could kill us if he doesn't get what he wants!"

"Good,'' he replied "Then she's more than what he asked for.''

"What are you guys talking about?" I said the shouts forcing me to jump "What's wrong?"

"No there isn't." he said calmly "It's just that we're going on a trip soon and I was just wondering if you would like to join us."

"Of course I would!'

''Chelsea,'' he said hesitantly "Is that what you were hoping to hear?"

I don't get why Chelsea got so upset, but I have a sick feeling in my stomach. Even so, I'm looking forward to going on that trip. But what does class A mean? I will ask Chelsea tomorrow. I'm sure she'll tell me.

January 25

Dear Diary

Ummm…Hooray! Hoorah! Hooroo! My period came on today. I was in pain all day, and Chelsea was trying her best to calm me down. But, it was no use to try, especially when I still had to help with most of the house work. This village was rather old timey though. Everything was over one hundred years behind. Maybe even over that much, because there was hardly any electricity and TVs were nowhere to be found.

"Chelsea," I groan in pain this morning "A fan, please get me a fan."

"There is no such thing here La'Sha." Chelsea answered thoughtfully "You're not in the same town anymore La'Sha.

"Then where are we?" I said "I've never heard of this town or even seen it on a map before. Chelsea where are we?"

"I know La'Sha," Chelsea told me "I know you're nervous about being in this strange place. I was too at one point. But, I can't tell you yet. You'll find out soon.

Why it is that Chelsea can't tell me? Sometimes I walk through the village and look around to see how different it is. Oops, I'm beginning to talk like the villagers ha. It's so different diary, almost like a different era. Horses have never been used like this before in my town, so all of this is weird to me. I ask people where I am but I don't think they understand me; the way they talk is so different too. I have a bad feeling in my stomach diary. I miss my family so much, I want to go home.

I don't know

Dear diary,

It's been so long since I wrote in you. I'm very sorry. The work in the town has tripled, maybe even increased seven times folded! The summer has hit the town harder than it usually hit us, so the heat keeps making me sick. Now I am convinced that this town must be far away from my own. But, I don't worry about it anymore. My life here with Chelsea and Slice is better than the one I had with my family but Slice has been an eyesore lately. He watches me and talks to this strange man who keeps staring at me all the time.

He is a very tall and peculiar man. His hair is a very pretty light brown and his eyes are a dark green. He is very handsome, and looks rich. Chelsea looks at him and giggles the entire time saying that she likes him. She wants him to marry her one day. She's always talking about marrying him and having children and how their wedding would be. But how does Slice know this man? Why doesn't this man ever talk to me instead of staring? I don't know what all of this is about diary but I do know one thing. The peaches are irresistible today!

Dear Diary,

Today the strange man told me who he was! Actually, he's not a man. He's only 17 but is built up like a man. He sat and talked to me all day I think Chelsea was jealous! He goes to school in a much more advanced town and is here looking for a certain book he needs to complete a thesis he has. I was amazed at the words he knew. Maybe if I hadn't been living here so long I would have known what they meant.

He said that this town would've been more advanced than his if only they would've changed their beliefs. Apparently, long ago there was this god they used to believe in. But when people found out the god was fake they deviated away from those beliefs and began to advance their town and civilizations to a new form of living. But this was the only town that still stuck beside their god so they never advanced.

It's kind of sad. People believe in false gods and because of it they'll never advance past this point. Even my town was ahead of them. I see why they would stick by their god but what about their health and food? What if they get sick? The old methods won't be able to save these people. They still drink straight out of the river, the water could be polluted and they don't know it. But what he said next really surprised me.

"Your town was burned to the ground the other day by someone in this town." He said "There were hardly any survivors but there was a man I took care of. He kept rambling on about his daughter that ran away because of his late wife. His daughter's name was La'Sha. I assume that's you. Anyway he gave me this necklace to give to you. He was clutching onto it before he died. He said for me to find you and get you back for him. But he died; even so I will achieve his last wish."

"But why?" I said clutching the necklace tears coming to my eyes "Why did they-"

"They always perform terrorist attacks against technology based towns." He continued "It's a rebellion going on right now but they never act like it is. But Slice and Chelsea don't believe in the same way as these people. They're really soldiers for the rebels fighting the people of towns like these. Now we want to recruit you to the special unit."

"Special unit?" I said "Are you crazy? I don't know anything about fighting. Let alone about this rebellion. Who are you anyway? Do you have any proof that my town was even destroyed?"

"I can't give you proof but I can tell you one thing." He said "Slice and Chelsea aren't your friends. In this kind of world you can't trust anyone. Not even your closest friends."

"What're you saying?" I yelled as he walked away "Hey! Come back you can't just-"

"When you realize I'm right," he interrupted "you'll come looking for me."

I ran back home and almost crashed into Chelsea on the way. I couldn't say anything to her, my mind has been racing ever since then and the only thing I can think about is who he might be. It's like I've seen his face before. His eyes, his green eyes are so deepening. As if they draw me in, but they seem so cold. Who is this guy, how did he know who I was?

Dear Diary,

Today was normal, and I haven't seen that guy again. It's been three weeks but I still can remember his face. Whenever I try to remember, I get this severe headache. But I have this feeling that something's not right here. The town is still the same; everything happens the same way it does every day except for little things like me falling or the weather. The town's people have been going to the temple alot lately too. I was wondering what was so important to them there so i wondered in.

"What are you doing here?" slice said angrily "La'sha you shouldn't be here right now."

"Why?" I said scared "I-i just wanted to see why everyone comes here so much. I didn't mean to upset you or anything I'm sorry!"

"No time for apologies." he said pulling me out the doors "Go home and stay put. Just forget about your chores today. DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN."

"Slice," I mumbled "why are you so angry?"

I don't understand why but now i feel like i have to go there. I need to know what could be so important that everyone could know but me. The town's people have been acting weird to me lately saying that they'll miss me when I leave. I have nowhere else to go so why would I leave? Oh diary, am I letting what that guy said get to my mind? Ugh, erase him! Just erase him!

Dear Diary,

The town's folk started burning some kind of flower today. They even started shaking some kind of maraca at me everytime I walked by. Chelsea got nervous and brought me home right away but slice got very angry. I could hear the entire situation as I laid on my pad.

"Why do you keep interrupting chelsea?" he yelled "The more we post pone the more money we lose."

''Okay," chelsea said calmly "but if that guy wants her then he can come get her. Not those drunken idiots! They probably don't even know him! Plus, why are you getting the town's folk to unseal her power?"

"He'll just unseal it anyway!" Slice continued "Listen, you have three days. If he's not here in three days we give the girl to them."

Diary, is it me they're talking about? Why does slice want to get rid of me so badly? What exactly is Chelsea hiding from me? Then, that guy, is he the one who's supposed to buy me? What power are they talking about unsealing? I'm beginning to get scared diary.


End file.
